


Love Live ficlets collection

by hidekins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Ficlets, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Pokemon - Freeform, Taking/open for requests!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: A compilation of short works that I've posted in tumblr that I deemed too short to post on their own. Taking requests!





	1. Alone

“I’m off now,” Nico leaned down and put on her shoes, “those choreographies won’t practice themselves.” Turning around, she wrapped her arms around Maki’s neck and smiled. “Don’t miss me too much,” Nico whispered in her ear. Maki rolled her eyes and shook her head, “I won’t,” she replied before Nico gave her a small kiss on the lips which she reciprocated as a second nature. Nico let go and with a small wave she was off. Without Nico around, minutes felt like hours and hours like days. Maki found herself sitting in their bed not too long after the other had left; without work, chores or Nico to occupy her, she found that being on her own was really lonely. Looking down at the pillows, she took the one that wasn’t her own and hugged it. Taking a deep breath into it, Maki let the scent of her Nico-chan intoxicate her lungs with a soothing sensation. With the pillow still in her face, she lied down and wished her wife could come home sooner. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, HMU at my writing blog! dekinswritings.tumblr.com. Any ship is good, but aqours will probably get a very late response


	2. Generation Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from saberin: NicoMaki bickering. Might or might not be based off a conversation with some friends.

“Aaah, Johto really is the best region!”

“What? Don’t be dumb, Hoenn is still the best one.”

Nico frowned as she turned her chair towards Maki. The third year had just been browsing plush dolls of Snubbull to add to her collection of soft toys on her bed, but her online shopping leisure time was just interrupted by her junior. Nico gave her a cold stare which went unnoticed as Maki was reading a book.

“No one asked you, Hoenn baby. You were too young to experience the beauty of Johto.” Nico humphed.

“I don’t have to rely on names to prove my point.” 

Nico had been about to turn back to the clubroom’s computer before Maki’s remark stopped her. The fact that she hadn’t even bothered to look away from her book to argue with her ticked Nico off even more.

“Generation II added the cutest Pokemon! The baby Pokemon are the cutest things right behind Nico!” Nico stroke her signature pose proudly. Just imagining holding a Pichu always melted her heart a little bit.

“They’re also useless in battle. Aron is cuter anyways,” Maki deadpanned and turned a page of her book.

“Well, Johto added a day and night cycle, and what did the game after do? Have an useless clock?” Nico smiled smugly and raised an eyebrow. “Gen II also added the friendship mechanic, but I guess Maki-chan wouldn’t know anything about friendship.”

“W-what? That’s not true!” Maki slammed down her book and frowned. Nico finally got a nice reaction out of the redhead, check that as a victory. The first year silently thanked that it was just the two of them in the clubroom for now; she’d probably never hear the end of it if someone found out that she was arguing with Nico about Pokemon, of all things. 

“ _ And  _ you could trade Pokemon from Gen I to Gen II!” Nico exclaimed, her chest filled with pride.

“Hoenn set the roots for the rest of the Pokemon games. The game changed several key elements to the coding of Pokemon’s stats, that’s why cross-generation trading wasn’t-”

Nico interrupted Maki with a very loud and exaggerated yawn. Once pleased with her interruption, Nico feigned an apologetic gasp. “Oh! Sorry Maki-chan! Were you making a good argument? Because it sounded _veeery_ _boooring_! Don’t you wanna look at these totally adorable Snubbulls with Nico instead~? Maybe we could even get matching ones~!”

Maki felt her frown getting larger, but she sighed defeatedly. “Fine…” she mumbled before getting to Nico’s side to look at the catalogue on screen. “I  _ guess _ Snubbull is kind of cute,” Maki admitted. It kind of reminded her of Nico, but she wouldn’t say that out loud.

“... but Hoenn had the Battle Institute.”


	3. Sweet Chrismat miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “something christmasy? since tis the season” prompt from myonmukyuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University semester is over! Rejoice! Simply flexing my writing brain while the next L1L1-WH80 chapter is in the works.  
> Drop some prompts!

Through immense trials and tribulations, she had finally done it. Maki was dumbfounded for a few moments, staring at the tray of freshly baked cookies now cooling on the countertop. Batches of failed attempts of baking cookies wished they could gloriously stand where the perfectly baked ones stood, instead their either burnt crispiness or uncooked gooiness rested in the bin. Nico would probably have a heart attack if she found out just how much money on ingredients Maki went through before getting these cookies right, but  _ screw her, these cookies weren't for her. _

They were for the jolly man who came to visit every 25th of December.

Maki took a glance at the clock, it was almost nine o’clock.  _ Crap _ . Hoping some sort of Christmas miracle would clean the kitchen for her, the medical student rushed to her bedroom to clean herself up and dress up. Who would have had known cooking could be so time consuming? The girls would be arriving any minute now and she still had flour in places she never knew flour could get to. Everyone had agreed that they should bring “ugly” Christmas sweaters for the occasion; Maki frowned as she inspected the one her mother had bought for her, a silly design of Santa Claus riding a unicorn. What was even ugly about it? Sure, it was peculiar, but Maki could not fathom the idea of an  _ ugly _ Christmas sweater. Christmas was anything but ugly. Putting it on, Maki finished her outfit by matching it with a pair of fluffy red sandals, casual enough for what should be a fun reunion.

_ Bzzzt _ .

Maki rushed to the door when she heard the doorbell, briefly stopping by a mirror to quickly fix herself before answering to the door.

“Maki-chan!”

_ Santa getting eaten by a dinosaur. _ Now that was an ugly Christmas sweater.

Maki almost fell down when Honoka lunged herself at her, arms wrapping around her neck and pulling her to a tight embrace. “I've missed you!” Honoka laughed as she huddled Maki. Maki simply patted Honoka’s back in response. At least she didn’t have to see Honoka’s sweater like this.

“You mean  _ we've _ missed you,” Umi corrected her. Right behind Honoka were Umi and Kotori, each holding small cake boxes. Umi’s sweater design made it look like she was wearing gift wrapping, while Kotori’s was a simple design, barring the big red letters on the middle that said “ _ Christmas sweater _ ”.

“You can put those in the living room. And you can let me go now, Honoka.”

Honoka simply giggled as she let go and turned around to take one of the two boxes Umi was holding before letting herself in with Umi and Kotori following her.

Maki and Kotori exchanged greetings after Maki closed the door to stop the cold winter air from coming in any more.

“Something smells really good!” Maki heard Honoka exclaim before she saw her following her nose from the living room, across the hallway and into the kitchen. Knowing Honoka, Maki was certain that her hours of effort were in severe danger if Honoka was not stopped.

“Honoka, step away from those cookies!” Maki’s warning had been too late, for Honoka turned around with a cookie already in her mouth and the tray on her hand.

Maki could barely make out a  _ What? _ with Honoka’s mouth half full of the cookie that was not meant for her. The redhead could not hold back her grunt nor her frown, clear danger flags for Honoka, but dammit the cookies were good. Maybe a Christmas miracle would save her from the medical student's wrath. Maki made her way to Honoka and and with one quick movement snagged the tray of cookies away from her. With a big gulp, Honoka swallowed the cookie and tried to reach for another one, only for Maki to move the tray away and keep Honoka at bay with her other arm.

“Come on, Maki-chan! Where's your Christmas spirit? Share!” Honoka pleaded as she kept trying to reach the tray. Curse her short couple of height centimeters to Maki’s.

“These are not for you!” Maki struggled to keep shoving Honoka away, what with balancing the cookie tray and all the flour and bits of dough on the ground. How was Honoka even this strong?!

“You didn't bake them for us? C’mooon, just one or four!” Honoka’s pleads were not very convincing when she was showing about as much strength as a dinosaur trying to gobble up a jolly red man.

“No! These are for San-!”

Maki knew it was no good to dwell on what-if’s but she could not help it when her fluffy footwear slipped on the flour-y floor, sending the tray and the cookies to the air and the image of Santa Claus being eaten whole by a tyrannosaurus Rex being the last image before she smacked her back on the floor.

_ Sweet. _

The pain on her rear and back most certainly was not sweet, but the sugar in her mouth was. Honoka was just as shocked as Maki when she had realized that her lips had completely acquaintanced with each other when Honoka landed right on top of Maki. The two remained frozen still, each trying to process what had and was happening.

* * *

 

A loud metal crash startled Umi and Kotori, who had busied themselves opening and setting the cake boxes on the living room table. Exchanging concerned glances, the two wasted no second to get to the kitchen.

“Are you two okay? What happened here?”

All the two could see was what seemingly had been a tornado go through the kitchen: the countertops were all covered in flour, dirty bowls and baking utensils, on the floor layed a metal cooking tray, several cookies, and two of their friends with ugly Christmas sweaters covered in flour and faces just as red as Maki’s face.


	4. Teardrop gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kotori and Nico fluff?" request from tumblr anon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop your request/prompt! Trying to flex my writing brain before getting back to the big stuff.

“Hnnrgh..” Kotori rubbed her head with the eraser end of her mechanical pencil in frustration. For each second that the sketch for her upcoming dress design remained unfinished, the rubbed harder and faster. She could not remember when was the last time she was stumped as this, perhaps for the Love Live competition? Kotori let out a small sob as she bumped and rested her head on her sketchbook. Kotori sniffed, feeling tears well up on her eyes.

“Hey now, you told me your client wanted teardrop gems, not actual teardrops,” Nico said as she set down a mug of hot cocoa in front of Kotori’s face and rubbed her back. “Is the art block  _ that _ bad?”

“Nico-chaaan!” Kotori cried out and tightly embraced Nico, pressing her face on her stomach.

“Maybe I can help?” Nico offered as she stroked Kotori’s hair. Kotori simply nodded, face still pressed on Nico. “Come on, the great Nico Nii can’t help you if you’re gonna have your face all over her.”

Kotori nodded once more and slowly let go of Nico, sniffing once more. Looking up at her, she found Nico looking right back at her with calm and warm eyes. Feeling a bit more relieved, Kotori took the hot cocoa and gave it a sip. “Thanks, Nico-chan.”

“Don’t mention it. Now, what’s the issue?” Nico asked as she took a look at Kotori’s rough sketch of a dress.

“I just can’t get it right, I have no idea where to put the gems… I thought maybe at the hem of the dress or on a sash, but then they’re too many, and it just won’t look good on the collar with the color of the dress they want.” Kotori explained, taking hold of the mechanical pencil and tapping on the eraser end several times.

“Alright, first take a deep breath. Calm down and close your eyes, a fresh look will clear things up,” Nico advised.

Kotori nodded and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it go.

“Okay, keep them closed. I think I can see where the gem might fit just perfectly.” Nico’s voice alone was soothing, but her advice did make sense as well and made Kotori’s stress relieve a bit.

“Alright, open your eyes.”

When Kotori opened her eyes, it took them a brief moment to focus on something that was not there before, but they quickly unfocused again when Kotori started to tear up again.

“Perfect spot, right?” Nico asked with a big smile, holding a golden ring with a teardrop emerald gem right above Kotori’s finger.


	5. Three months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “EliNico ;) request? With a friendly fire of surprise“ request by anon. Wasn’t quite sure what you meant by the last bit so I took some liberties. Inspired on a tweet I saw the other day.

“Eli, please! Nozomi thought it was funny! Honoka and Rin too!”  _ No response. _ Nico sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose before knocking again on the bedroom door. “Come out, please?”

Still no response. Eli was probably sitting on the bed, curled up and her head on her knees. Nico imagined she could have gotten  _ slightly _ upset, but Eli had been locked in their bedroom for almost two hours.

“Eli, I’m sorry. Will you please come out? Or let me in? I at least wanna apologize properly.” Nico asked and dropped the saccharine voice. Nico was not planning to sleep without Eli, or at least not on the couch.

A few more moments of silence passed before Nico heard the door being unlocked. Nico waited a few moments before going in; as she suspected, she found Eli sitting on the bed and not looking at her. Nico knew her modus operandi for when Eli was like this. Nico made her way to the bed and simply sat down back to back behind Eli.

“I’m sorry,” Nico said softly. Eli’s only response was lean just enough for their backs to touch a little.

“ _ Three months, _ ” Eli whispered. Nico pouted, already knowing what was coming next. “You just watched me water a  _ fake plant _ for three months.”

Nico knew that if she laughed now, everything would be over. Eli would kick her out of the apartment and she would go homeless or be taken in by Nozomi. Both options sounded awful. Nico should have known that listening to Nozomi  _ and _ Rin was a bad a idea.

“And then you told everyone.”  _ Well, she really told only Honoka. And then Honoka told everyone else. _

“I’ll make it up to you, Nico promises. Anything you want.” Nico shifted to sit to Eli’s side and then place her hand over hers.

“Anything?” Eli peeked to the side, looking at Nico.

Nico nodded. “Anything.”

Eli contemplated for a moment before looking back at Nico and squeezing her hand back. Nico offered her a smile. “Take the day off,” was her simple request.

“Sure,” Nico agreed and sealed the deal by leaning in and kissing Eli on her forehead.


	6. The perfect gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eli and Maki at the mall, shopping for their secret santa gifts within the group. I think it would be a cute idea" request from tumblr anon.

“Why did we even agree to such a strict price range?” Maki grumbled as she browsed through the assortment of winter scarves.

“Because  _ some _ people could and probably would go overboard with the pricetag of their gift,” Eli answered as she picked up a pair of gloves and inspected them. Unhappy with the quality, she put them down and moved on to the next item.

“I wouldn’t go overboard-”

“I never mentioned your name,” Eli cut Maki off and smiled. Maki blushed and scowled, turning away from Eli. “And that’s also why I’m helping you out picking a gift, to make sure you don’t break that rule.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Maki crossed her arms and directed her frown to the coats. “This would be so much easier if I could just pick one of these coats.”

“Which all are over the price range,” Eli added. “How often do you go shopping?”

Maki remained silent for a few moments, still turned away from Eli. “... Not very often. Mama does most of the shopping.”

“Maki, you have to think about what your Secret Santa would like and not think about the price. More expensive doesn’t always mean better.”

“I know that,” Maki said, turned to Eli and picked up a pair of gloves with a tacky design, “but this won’t make a good gift!” Eli had to agree on that one, those looked awful. “I-I have to pick a great gift; I can’t tarnish Santa’s name with a cruddy gift.” Eli’s giggle only made Maki more flustered. “W-What’re you giggling for?”

“No, nothing. I’m sure we’ll find a gift both you and Santa can be proud of. Why don’t we go look in other stores? There’s plenty to look for in the mall.”

* * *

 

“Maki, I know we have a price range but are you sure about this?” Eli asked warily as she looked at Maki’s selection. Out of all the places they could have found the ‘perfect’ gift, a toy store was the last place Eli would have thought about.

“Yes, this is perfect,” Maki said proudly as she took her gift to the cashier. Maki looked forward to face Umi would make upon tearing the wrapping and seeing a set of a toy bow and suction cup arrows.

Besides, no one said nothing about getting more gifts outside the Secret Santa exchange and Maki had spotted another perfect gift for Umi when they passed by the jewelry store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for turning the EliMaki into UmiMaki.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, HMU with a comment or at my writing blog! dekinswritings.tumblr.com. Any ship is good, but aqours will probably get a very late response


End file.
